


Isn't it Lovely?

by smokeystarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Lovely Billie Eilish dance cover, M/M, WayV - Freeform, Yay more angst, sicheng sad times, tired arguments, why do i only write angst?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: Sicheng made a terrible mistake.he hurt Ten.he never wanted to hurt him.and now he has to make it up to him.





	Isn't it Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one on a tough night :/ all's well tho, hope you enjoy.  
> xx Smoke

Shit, shit, shit, Sicheng thought as he ran down the hall. He had really done it this time. He had pushed Ten too far, and look where it led him. He shoved a door open with him shoulder as he ran as fast as he could. He felt knots of worry, embedded deep in his chest. The argument hadn’t been serious, just tired snapping. Pent up frustration that had lain low, biding its time until it had reared up and caused this shit storm. 

It was all his fault.

Ten was just as tired as he was. And he was homesick. Why would he go after him while he was homesick? What sort of partner was he, to yell at the love of his life, to let out his frustrations on the person that mattered most to him?

The pressures of schedule had ramped up to their highest point and the Chinese media couldn’t get enough of them. So, most nights when they got back to the China Dorm, the air wasn’t very pleasant. He was waiting for an outburst to happen at some point. But he wasn’t expecting it to be him. It was just stupid. All it was, was Ten wishing aloud that he wanted to see his family. That was it. And Sicheng decided that it would be a brilliant idea to snap back that how would he feel if he were in the same city as his family, but unable to see them. It escalated from there. He remembered yelling awful things, and Ten yelling things back. Nothing as bad as he said though. Ten was too good to do such a thing. Far too nice. Then he said something he wished he could take back. Words he wished he could’ve eaten. Wiped from Ten’s mind and replaced with all the things Sicheng really thought about him. How much of a loving person he was, how kind and careful he could be. How he tried to make nights away from his home easier. How he spoke with a small smile on his face.

So why was the last thing he screamed at him, that he didn’t love him?

Why?

Why, why, why?

Why did he stand there like an idiot while Ten stopped, his hands dropping to his sides and his eyes enlarging? When his bottom lip started trembling and he screwed his eyes up.  
When he muttered “再见” as he slammed the door shut behind him. He remembered so clearly when Xiao Jun had taught him that word. Now he wished he never did. All just for stupid tired frustration. That was it.

He ran into the elevator room and slammed a button to ground floor. He sighed and sank to the filthy, aluminium floor. He was such an idiot.  
He sprang out of the doors as soon as they opened a crack. Running flat out, he left the building, followed by looks of curiosity from the reception staff. It was pouring down with rain. Absolutely bucketing down. But Sicheng couldn’t feel a thing.

He saw the waterlogged figure of Ten in the distance and his heart leapt into his throat. Putting his head down, he ran harder. 

“Ten!” He yelled brokenly. He saw Ten’s head move slightly, and then he saw him pick up the pace, weaving into a side street.

“God fucking Damnit” Sicheng cursed. 

“TEN!” he yelled louder, perhaps a crack in his voice running a little deeper, perhaps not just rain running down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away roughly. He didn’t have the right to cry. 

He rounded the corner to see his boyfriend slumped into the side of a wall, palms in his face. Sicheng felt the cracks run deeper in his heart. He did that. Caused that pain. Ten looked up, just 10 or so metres away from him. His eyes were furiously red, cheeks stained with angry pain. He didn’t bother hiding the tears. Staring into his eyes with a look of pure pain, heartbreak and betrayal. 

“What do you want?” He choked; voice broken into pieces. His hair was a mess, the unflinching rain only falling even heavier, and his clothes soaked though. Sicheng stopped, wanting to fall through the ground. Just to see him like this, it was awful. 

“I came to apologise” Sicheng shuddered. Ten glared at him.

“For what?” He snapped back.

“I think you’ve said everything that had to be said,” the words coupled with a gasping sob. Sicheng swallowed hard and forced his voice to be steady.

“I’m so sorry Tennie,” He said.

“Bullshit,” Ten shot back at him, the curse like a punch to the face. Ten didn’t swear often. Sicheng felt a tear roll off his cheek. He wiped it away hard with the back of his hand.

“I mean it Ten. God do I mean it. I never meant to say those words,” he said, raising his voice over the rolling thunder that had arrived.

“Yes, you did” Ten gasped in between shaking sobs, his shoulders curled inward as if to protect himself.

“No! I didn’t, I’m so goddamn sorry Tennie. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I shouldn’t have hurt you. I’m so-” Sicheng had to pause to grasp for air, tears uncontrollably running down his face.

“I’m so sorry. I love you Ten. I was an idiot for saying otherwise. I love you so much and I’m sorry for hurting you,” he said and took a step closer to Ten. Ten made no movement backwards. Watching, listening with a shuddering chest.

“I’m sorry for saying those things, they were never true,” Another step forward.

“I’m sorry for making you think any less of yourself,” Another step and he was within an arm’s reach of him.

“I’m sorry for making you think that I didn’t love you,” he finished. Ten shook, still crying heavily.

“Y-you said you hated me” he shuddered.

“I don’t!” Sicheng cried.

“I HATE YOU!” Ten shouted as loud as he could with a punch of a sob and collapsed into the crook of Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng held onto him tightly as Ten shook heavy with sobs. Sicheng gave into his emotion and cried with him.

“I’m s-so, so fuc-fucking sorry Ten, so sorry,” he cried. Ten nodded into his neck. They shook as the rain poured down. Pulling apart lightly, Sicheng cupped Ten’s face into his hands and kissed him hard, lips moulding with his in desperation. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The raw emotion combined with the tears still running down his face and the rain making it hard to see. There in the rain, he knew that he loved Ten to death. And god how terrible it felt to feel him almost slip through his fingers.to almost lose the boy he loved so much.

He pulled apart slowly and held onto Ten’s shaking body, the numbing wet cold was now leaching into his bones.

“Let’s go home Tennie” he whispered. Ten nodded, beads of raindrops clinging to his eyelashes, and the streetlights casting a glow to his aura that made the age slip off him. 

“Love you Sicheng”

“Love you too Tennie”

-End


End file.
